The purpose of this research study is to examine the effectiveness of two medicines used together to treat hepatitis C infection. The medicines are Intron A (alpha interferon) and Ribavirin. Intron A is currently approved by the FDA for treatment of hepatitis C infection. Ribavirin is a type of anti-viral drug that is currently approved for use in other viral infections but only recently was approved for use in hepatitis C. Ribavirin alone does not have any activity against the hepatitis C virus. However, small studies of Ribavirin used with Intron A suggest that there could be benefit to using the two drugs together. The doctors want to know whether combination therapy can lead to a loss of the hepatitis C virus, and, if so, whether the virus-free state is maintained after treatment stops.